harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Edward Lupin
Teddy's home I'm not going to remove it but I'm not sure that Teddy necessarily lived with Harry. Why not his grandmother (Tonks's mom). It seems to me they way they addressed Teddy at the platform that he had never lived with them. What do you think? Whats your thinking?? 21:16, 22 July 2007 (UTC) What? Theres two seperate articles: Teddy Lupin and Ted Lupin. They are the same people! :And I think it ought to be at "Teddy".--L.E./le@put.com/ 01:40, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ::I agree. When Lupin is toasting to his new son, he calls him by his formal full name, "Teddy Remus Lupin". I made a redirect for that. This page should really be moved back to Teddy Lupin. PinkRibbons 18:05, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :::Since there don't seem to be any objections, I'm going to move the page. PinkRibbons 01:41, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :::Teddy lives with his grandma, not Harry. Werewolf Should it be mentioned that Teddy may have inherited his dad's warewolf problem. :J.K. Rowling stated in a web chat that he didn't. He's a Metamorphmagus instead. - Cavalier One 06:53, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::I never knew Rowling chatted... I wonder if I can get to chat with her. :p By the way, if lycanthropy is transmitted through bites, shouldn't it also be transmitted to offspring? Of course, this is just the scientific viewpoint, but if it were purely genetic, giving Teddy a 50% chance of inheriting the syndrome, then lycanthropy shouldn't be transmitted successfully through bites, right? [[User:Chosen One|'The' Chosen One]] (Choose me!) 08:19, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :::They're organised chats, usually run by websites and the such, or interviews. The link for info about Teddy is http://www.mugglenet.com/app/news/full_story/1156. The info's about halfway down. Just search for Teddy. As for the genetics issue - maybe Tonk's Metamorphmagus genetics was stronger than Lupin's acquired genetics? - Cavalier One 08:50, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Perhaps... after all, lycanthropy may just be a virus of some sort, albeit a very nasty one. As an aside, I think we ought to consider that interview as canon and use it as an official source, per "Rowling's word is law". [[User:Chosen One|'The' Chosen One]] (Choose me!) 10:05, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Good idea. Maybe create a page listing all her interviews with canon statements? Maybe with a transcript or a link to a transcript? I thought I saw one over at the HP lexicon. - Cavalier One 10:33, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yes, I think we should compile all the interviews and list all their links on the policy page under "Official Sources" or something like that, along with the books and possibly films. Unfortunately, as I am about to leave for Grindelland (assuming he did come from Germany), I won't be able to put that up myself, but I have great faith in you guys. [[User:Chosen One|'The' Chosen One]] (Choose me!) 10:53, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :::::::I'll get on it and see what I can come up with. I'll have a word with DarkJedi613 about it as well, and get a list of official sources complied including the interviews, chocolate frog cards, wizard of the month, etc - Cavalier One 11:04, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :(Moving indent back) That sounds good. I had a conversation about this with an anon on Talk:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I was thinking a page for each interview that could explain who it was given by, etc. and then afterwards have a summary of all the facts, with a link to the transcript at the bottom. Unless you feel it'd be better to have the transcript here as well. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 12:30, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::I was thinking of a listing page with links since I didn't know if we could post transcripts here without infringing the no-copy or copyright policys? Such as, list the interview, provide the link to the transcript, then list any facts that impact on canon afterwards. - Cavalier One 12:46, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I really don't like the idea of posting a transcript anyway. But pulling the facts out? That's what we need. Also it can be used as a source then - although that'd be weird since it'd be an intrawiki source, but...I don't see any other way of doing it in this situation. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 12:49, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Ted Do we have any proof that his name is Ted?-- 00:44, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Ted Do we have any proof that his name is Ted?-- 00:44, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :Well he is named after his grandfather who is called Ted. 00:59, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Well we know he is named after his grandfather Ted Tonks. Though we dont know if Ted Tonks name was just Ted or if his name was Theodore. 10:11, 15 September 2008 (UTC) : But if his full name was Theodore then it would be shortened to Theo, not Ted. Ted and/or Teddy is a diminutive of Edward, not Theodore. ~~Traskold~~ :: If I remember correctly, Lupin mentions they named him Ted when he shows up at Shell Cottage. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk)]] 15:43, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm...oh, must of missed that. Thanks.-- 22:13, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::::In Ch. 25 of Deathly Hallows, Remus announces, "It's a boy! We've named him Ted, after Dora's father!" But he goes on to make a toast to "Teddy Remus Lupin" a few sentences later. Given that Remus says he and Tonks named their son "Ted," rather than "Teddy," it would seem that the latter is simply a nickname. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 04:23, 11 February 2009 (UTC) blood status? for a child to be a pureblood, they must have four magical grandparents. We know that Teddy at least had three magical grandparents (Ted Tonks, Andromeda Tonks, and one of the Lupins) and since we do not know whether the fourth grandparent was a witch/wizard or human, we cannot conclude his blood status. If the grandparent was a witch/wizard, then Teddy would technically be a pureblood, if not he would be a halfblood, but nothing can be proven, so his blood status should be taken away. :We know that Tonks was a half-blood because she had a pure-blood mother and a Muggle-born father. A Muggle-born parent is treated exactly the same as a Muggle parent when determining a person's blood status. For example, both Harry and Snape are considered half-blood, although the former had a Muggle-born mother and the latter a Muggle father. :We also know from a 2004 webchat with J.K. Rowling that Remus was a half-blood. This most likely means that one of his parents was either a Muggle or a Muggle-born (although it's still possible that his Muggle or Muggle-born ancestor was more distant). :We thus know that Teddy had Muggle ancestry on both sides of his family tree. There is a much stronger basis for applying the term "half-blood" to him than there is for applying it to Harry's children. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 07:06, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::I don't feel like going into a full-fledged argument of Teddy Lupin, but I do want to add that the reason that Snape and Harry share the same blood status while one had a muggle parent and the other had a muggleborn parents is because blood-purity has to do with grandparents, not parents. And in the end, both Harry and Snape had two muggle grandparents, making them half-bloods.-- 10:45, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::This discussion is occurring on Talk:Pure-blood, if you'd like to discuss this matter further. Oread (talk) 16:35, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::::It was confirmed on Pottermore that Remus' mother was a Muggle named Hope Howell; it was his father (who drafted the werewlof legislation and therefore made an enemy of Greyback) who was the Pure-blood wizard. ~~Traskold~~ Platform Nine and Three-Quarters Alright I was kind of surprised that no one caught that the date that Teddy saw Victoire off was wrong. Here's the math... Using the info on the page you can figure out that if Ted was born in 1997 and you add the 19 years that the epilouge clearly states you get 2016 not 2017. If you don't trust that then we can use Harry's birthday rather than Teddy's. Harry is born in 1990 if you then add the seven years in the books you get 1997, then adding the 19 years you again get the year 2016. Once again I am amazed that everyone missed that and I though you should know! :Teddy was born in 1998. That part of the book took place after New Year's. - Nick O'Demus 06:47, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Harry was born in 1980, not 1990. Victorie was born in 1999, since her birthday is on the anniversery of the Battle of Hogwarts, which was on May 1st 1998, which means that Teddy was probably born the April before that. So he would have be 18 and Victorie would have been sixteen, turning seventeen during her seventh year. So the math does add up, I think... Random Siggy about Sirius!! 20:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) As Teddy was born in 1998, 19 years later in 2017, he would be 19 (he would of had his birthday by the September). Also, in the seventh year of Hogwarts a student would be 17 going into it and turn 18 during it, So Victoire would have to have been born in late 2000 to still be at Hogwarts, making her two years younger than Ted. RosiesJim 15:30, October 6, 2010 (UTC) =)) Ok , guys . Harry was born in 1980 and Battle of Hogwarts was on 2 May , not 1 May .--Roselyn 22:03, December 30, 2010 (UTC) It was the night of 1st May, runnning over into early morning on the 2nd ~~Traskold~~ Relationships Under family, it is listed that Ted is the second cousin twice removed of Scorpius Malfoy. He is actually simply the second cousin of Scorpious. Their grand mothers (Andromeda and Narcissa) were sisters, so Nymphadora and Draco were first cousins. Their children can only be second cousins. Ted's second cousin twice removed would be Scorpius' grandchild. Image Ted Lupin - Luke Newberry Hi, when I looked the main image of Rose Weasley on her site I saw at the left side two persons, a young man and a young woman. When I increased this photo and compared it with the photo of Luke Newberry I found an amazing similarity to the photo of Luke Newberry. So I asked myself if it can be that this young man is perhaps Teddy Lupin. When this is true the young woman with the very fair hair - like a Veela? - could be Victoire Weasley. What does other think about this? Harry granger 20:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Um SNOGGING how old is he?! Exacly how old is ted why do they see its okay for a boy whos like 12 to be SNOGGING a girl 2 years younger than him! : Teddy is about nineteen years old, since he was born in April 1998, about a month before the Second Wizarding War ended (and nineteen years before the epilogue takes place). And, as per the refs in her article, Victoire is at least seventeen. Since wizards and witches come of age at seventeen, there's nothing improper about their relationship. They're both adults. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 00:16, September 11, 2010 (UTC) But You was upset becose you thik that he is 12 or that she is 2 years younger than him ? --Roselyn 22:05, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Teddy, Remus and Dora.jpg That is clearly photoshopped. I'm removing it and I'd advise everyone not to put it up again, since it's not an official image. - Mr. Mortimer, 01:27, 15 December 2010 Am I the only one that notices, he's named after a cub? Teddy. As in Teddy Bear! :D User: Percy Jackson12-What's up? 16:40, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Nice one. When you think of the Teddy Bear, do you know where he got his name from? It was Theodore Roosevelt, nickname: Teddy, an american president. Harry granger 20:16, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Casting Luke I just wanted to give the Harry Potter casting people MAJOR kudos. Their casting is literally perfect. Every character was perfectly cast. Ones that stood out to me especially were Petunia's younger version, Peter's younger version, Luna, Draco, the Weasleys (especially Fred/George), Hugo, and now, TEDDY LUPIN. Seriously, the casting was PERFECT. Luke Newberry looks so right for the role. He's so awesome. Seriously. He looks a lot like Remus with a little bit of Tonks, and that peaky werewolf shade to him. Anyone agree? Marauders connection I wanted to add this little trivia in "Behind the Scenes" section. Teddy has a familial connection to all the Marauders except for Wormtail. His father is Remus Lupin (Moony). His godfather is Harry Potter, the son of James Potter. His grandmother was a first cousin of Sirius Black. Good point :Not really notable, since practically every wizarding family is at least distantly related, and trivia items with exceptions are typically bad anyway. 1337star 18:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Ban on experimental breeding I was re-reading the Order of the Pheonix today and I was thinking about the Ban on Experimental Breeding that is mentioned on chapter seven.... Isn't Teddy an experimental breed? Remus says his "kind doesn't usually breed" and since Tonks is a human and he is a werewolf (who, as mentioned before, doesn't usually breed) that would make Teddy an experimental breed, right? :There a big difference between, say, Hagrid breeding (probably forcibly and with magical assistance) two dangerous creatures together and two consenting adult humans procreating, where one of these said humans just happens to have a dangerous affliction. -- 1337star (Owl Post) 04:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Is Remus considered a human? I think his species is considered werewolf/''formely'' human. So, if you think about it is actually a human and another kind of being procreating. Also, just because Remus and Tonks procreated knowingly doesn't mean it isn't breeding. :::Yes, Remus is a human. J.K Rowling has stated herself that being a werewolf is really considered a type of illness, rathe than being a separate species. In any case, we also have it straight from her that Teddy is not a werewolf of any sort. ProfessorTofty 04:58, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Still, if people infected with licanthropy don't usually breed and the results of that union are unkown, this should be considered experimental breeding. Hair colour where is it mentioned that his haircolour is typically tealish blue? (sorry I'm probably missing it from the books, I just don't remember this) It doesn't actually state that anywhere, but when Remus is showing pictures of Teddy to diffuse the tension just before the battle of Hogwarts, he is described as "-a tiny baby baby with a tuft of bright turquoise hair, waving fat fists at the camera." People just draw their own conclusions from that, as it is the only obtuse hair color he has ever been shown with in canon. 18:44, April 7, 2013 (UTC)Wizard of Night Hufflepuff? In "behind the scenes" it says Teddy is in Hufflepuff, but I'm pretty sure that is just fanon, that JK Rowling hasn't confirmed it? it should be removed if there's no proof. Decat (talk) 03:32, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Ted, after Ted I was wondering why he is called Edward, as said on Pottermore, instead of Ted as his maternal grandfather as Remus said they named him after in the Deathly Hallows. Ted not even being mentioned in his name. --DCLM (talk) 15:16, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Pottermore is the most recent source and the highest source of canon; as it gives his name as "Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin", that is his name. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 15:33, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ::But that makes Remus a liar, since he said he was named after Ted Tonks. --DCLM (talk) 15:35, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :::No it doesn't. Ted Tonks's name was actually "Edward Tonks", with "Ted" being a derivation of "Ed", a short form of "Edward". --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 15:37, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay. I haven't seen that. Sorry. --DCLM (talk) 16:07, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::I know this is an older post, but can i ask where on Pottermore it says his name is Edward? SnapesAlways (talk) 00:44, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::New from J. K. Rowling: Remus Lupin. Or, a direct quote if you don't have a Pottermore account: "The Lupins’ son, Edward Remus (‘Teddy’), was named for Remus’s recently deceased father-in-law." -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 01:24, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Edward Cullen Lupin is named after Tonk's grandfather, whose full name is Edward Cullen Tonks. Birth Date Is there an actual definitive birth date for Teddy? Cause I'm mightily confused by the article. First it's said that he's born on 30th April 1998, then it says on 2 May, when he's "between two weeks to one month old". I mean siriusly, did someone do the math right? Can we get some citation before putting stuff on the wiki that doesn't contradict each other? TQ.aislingyngaio (talk) 18:26, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Teddy was definitely born in April, 1998 but I don't know where the precise date comes from. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:11, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ::This was only just recently added, and as best as I can tell, may originate from the fact the scene in which the Trio & Griphook leave for Gringotts immediately follows the one in which Lupin reveals Teddy's birth. However, the book gives no indication of how much time passed between the two events, so I'll remove this. ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:59, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Now the birthdate shall be the 23rd of April. Pottermore does not give this day. Where does it come from? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:46, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Should we? According to Pottemore and Rita, Teddy is a "lanky half Werewolf". So... should we change "human" to "half Metamorphmagus/half Werewolf"? According to the terms of canon, this is the highest tier as it comes from both Pottermore and J.K. Rowling, who wrote it especially for the site.--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 03:10, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :I'm wary of doing so; has "werewolf" ever been given as a species in canon? Rowling always calls it an illness, a metaphor for HIV, and getting HIV doesn't mean you're not human. Rowling also said in an earlier interview that Teddy was only Metamorphmagus, no werewolf in him. But Skeeter's comments can't really be taken too many other ways... --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 03:16, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I think Rita Skeeter's claims regarding Teddy's (for the lack of a better term) blood status should be taken with a grain of salt given her propensity for sensationalism and outright fabrications. -★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 18:13, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :::While this may be true, you have to remember that, out of universe, J.K. Rowling is the one on the other end of the pen (or, most likely, laptop in this case!) :::Thus, even though it is Rita's words IN-universe, out of universe (and thus the most valid source we have), is that Teddy is a "lanky-half werewolf" who is also a Metamorphmagus. It's J.K. Rowling's word as she wrote it. That's the highest form of canon. He is a half werewolf/half Metamorphmagus human. :::It is the most recent source and the highest form of canon -- that makes it irrefutable. Shall I add it... or you?--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 04:31, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :Just a few facts: :*We list Remus Lupin and Fenrir Greyback's species as "human (formerly); werewolf". (I'm not saying this is a good thing, only that this is what we're now doing.) We seem to do the same for all individuals in Category:Werewolves except Wagga Wagga Werewolf. :*During the conversation with Lupin at 12 Grimmauld Place in DH, Harry says something like "what will they do to a half-werewolf whose father is in the Order?" (I don't have the book here so that isn't an exact quote). So the term "half-werewolf" predates Pottermore. :*"half Metamorphmagus" makes no sense at all, that is simply a magical ability, which Teddy clearly has. :Luna Scamander (talk) 10:09, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Then we put that Teddy is Human (Half werewolf and Metamorphmagus) --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 14:21, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Lycantrophy is a disease and Metamorphmagism (or whatever one might call it) is a racial trait. Neither are a species, so both would be inappropriate for the species field. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 18:38, November 7, 2014 (UTC)